Summer and Winter
by LabontesGirl43
Summary: The scene that immediately follows Bella and Edward walking into the water during Breaking Dawn...Graphic, but not pure smut. One Shot.


A/N ::

My first Twilight fanfic. I plan on writing an actual fanfic story for them…but for now I want to try a one shot just to see how people respond to my writing style. Let me know what you think . As always I obviously don't own the work of Twilight (although I wish I did). And oh yes, team Edward 3

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Summer and Winter (unrated)

"I promised we would _try_," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water.

…

The contrast between the warm waves sweeping over me and the pressure of his icy body against my other half was the exact remedy I needed to stay focused. Stay in the moment and not get too carried away to forget that my life could possibly end tonight. I had the utmost faith that it wouldn't, but still, there was a _chance_. I looked up into Edwards's eyes -my husband's eyes- and saw the tension and pain lurking. He looked straight ahead as if walking us to our grave. He was mourning on our honeymoon and I refused to let him. Reaching my hand up slowly I rested it on his cheek. He immediately stopped moving and looked down in my eyes. A small smile, my favorite crooked smile, hinted to meet his lips and I grinned back up at him in encouragement. He lifted me higher so our faces were barely an inch apart and my lips parted in anticipation.

"Bella…" he whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my chest brushing against his. For the first time our skin came to full contact and he took a sharp inhale. "Bella…are you sure? I mean, if you wanted we can wait a while and maybe later—,"

"Stop. You know this is what I want."

"It's just that-."

"No Edward," I kissed him fiercely and pulled myself out of his arms. They immediately wrapped around my waist as our naked bodies pressed together for the first time. It sent my mind spinning "You won't hurt me." I murmured into his mouth, reminding both of us. He pulled his face away from mine and I pouted.

"No…I mean, that's a very real case…but I'm more worried that…well…"

"What is it?"

"I have no idea what I'm trying to do" he chuckled nervously. "What if I ruin this for you?" My heart melted.

"Impossible." And then my mind left. All focus disappeared as I wrapped my body around his. Our kisses were faster, hotter, and I could feel my heart about to burst from my chest. His hands were swift as they touched every inch of skin they were capable of. Shivers of chill and pleasure coursed under each of his fingers paths only to turn to flames of desire with the warm water reconnecting. I felt him hitch my leg around his thigh and I gasped as I felt the one secret part of him I'd never felt before. He giggled at my surprise as I felt him large and hard against my lower belly. Butterflies coursed through my blood stream and I thought to myself. Even if he does lose control and I end up dying… there's no other way I'd rather go. My hand traced down his torso feeling every ridge of his solid stomach feeling the v-shape that led down to where I was most anxious to be. His fingers clasped around my wrists ever so gently stopping them deftly in their tracks. I looked at him slightly puzzled. Wasn't this the reason we were both here? Standing naked cradled in the water?

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Confusion raked my brain. I suddenly felt very self conscious standing so close to his perfection, naked in my own awkward human body when it was unneeded. I instantly retracted into myself trying to fold my body into a small ball. He laughed lightly and kissed my neck just below my ear.

"You taste delicious in the water." He mused. "And I don't know about you, but I would like to go about this the completely right way." The safe way, is what he meant. "I want to work you up," he pushed the hair away from my neck and leaned closer, brushing his lips down to my shoulder. I inhaled sharply. It felt wonderful. "I want to make you feel beautiful," his hand brushed down my side and down my hips, resting there. "I want to make love to you." I crushed my mouth to his and for the first time, his body felt hot against mine. My muscles ached for him and my heart pounded so fast it seemed to have stopped. His fingers dug into my hips, a slight pain echoing where his fingers touched, and released as he crushed his mouth back to mine.

It then felt like we weren't on our honeymoon. We were in my happy place. I felt his teeth brush my shoulder and I winced. My body automatically recognizing the danger it was in. He merely raked them across, tasting before moving down slightly to kiss just below my collar bone. I opened my eyes to take in the sight and grinned. His skin wasn't so pale. And off the water his eyes glowed a beautiful green. The green I imagine his human life had. In fact, in that moment Edward seemed to be more human than vampire and it was easy to believe it.

This didn't have to be a fairytale. Not that a fairytale is a bad thing, but in the sense that we could be man and woman. I envisioned him as his fully human self. Pink with a rush of blood, the softness of his skin giving way where I pushed against him just as mine was doing now. Without a word Edward picked up me, never removing his body from mine and began to carry me, face to face.

"Edward?" He grinned and kissed me in response. "Do you…am I…I mean…I've never, obviously, _been_ with anyone else…and no one has ever well, _seen_ me like this before…"

"Love, what are you trying to say?" I wriggled from his arms and was amused to see he had already managed to get us inside the house. Standing in front of him I blushed completely. Managing somehow to keep my hands to my side I looked myself up and down.

"Do I look like you'd hoped?" Edward sucked in a breath from clenched teeth and looked me up and down. My skin burned and I felt my thighs grow hottest yet. He didn't answer. Instead before I could blink I was tossed onto the bed and his hands were on my thighs as he pushed them apart and kissed me deeply. I felt my lips bruise but welcomed the pain. His fingers began squeezing and raking my skin causing my breathing to come harder and faster. Like lightning his head dipped lower and he began kissing and teasing both of my breasts. I wanted to touch him but I was paralyzed in pleasure. Waves of excitement coursed through me as he went lower still and kissed my stomach his tongue dancing around my lower abdomen. I wanted him to go lower but instead he came back to kiss my neck. I could feel him suck in a deep breath of my scent. My blood, the natural perfume that allured him in beautiful and terrifying ways, but also the smell of my sex. The raw, primal desire that only he could illicit.

I felt his solid cock throb as it probed me, begging for entrance. I gasped and he groaned. A silent plea on both our accounts. I spread my legs wider and he pulled back, looking me in the eyes with a look I had never seen before. It was as if Edward was gone, replaced by a beast. His eyes were blacker than the midnight sky and a look of naught but sheer concentration was on his face.

"Bella, are you sure…because I don't think I can stop myself…" I didn't answer. Instead I grabbed all of him in my hand and felt him for the first time. He grabbed my hand and groaned forcing a tighter grip as together we stroked. I could feel myself getting even wetter as this happened and wanted nothing more than to throw my hips up and be joined with him, faster and faster he went until a split second of panic bubbled that he might actually rip my hand off. But just then he stopped and I could feel the tip of him begin to rub on me. I took his hand in mine and kissed him hard as he thrust into me.

A mild pain lit my legs, but nothing near as bad as I'd been warned by other girls. Just the sheer size of him stretching into me was the only mild annoyance but I quickly found after he began to move that it was actually not an annoyance at all, but an amazing God given gift.

He watched me, his hands on the headboard while I gripped his hips. His eyes black, intense, as he went faster still. I tried to match him but he was quickly going a speed I knew no human man could match and I began to scream.

Edward screamed too. It was deep and primal and I heard the splintering of wood before he was suddenly grabbing my face. His lips were softer, urgent, silently pleading with me to rescue him, to help him from this physical need. I dragged my nails across his back but he didn't even notice, as he slowed his thrusts into longer, deeper pushes I felt something building inside of me. The same need I could see in his eyes as a pressure climbed with every long, extended thrust. He kissed my neck and I wanted to touch him further, be closer and deeper with him. Then it was too much. I felt him bury his face into the pillows beside my face, his ear less than an inch from my lips.

"Oh God… Edward." And it happened. The switch was flipped and I could feel waves of energy course through my legs and stomach. Every muscle tensing and releasing with the unmistakable pleasure of heaven. I could feel Edwards body tense as he threw his head back and roared. Simultaneous orgasm raced through my mind and I was in bliss.

I could feel the cold fluid from Edward shoot inside me, Like a hose of icy water and it was amazing.

"Bella?" he sighed after a minute or so.

"mmm?"

"I love you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
